


Thank you

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Donghyuck’s lost in Beijing and a stranger helps him out.





	1. Park

Donghyuck’s lost. In China of all places. He barely knows how to say thank you and hello in chinese, so he probably should have double checked that his phone was charged before leaving the hotel. His parents are so going to kill him (if he doesn’t get himself killed first). Beijing is busy as the sun goes down and the moon rises, and Donghyuck’s sitting in a bench of a random park, evaluating his options.

He could try to talk in english, and emphasis his distress with exaggerated hand motions if needed, but when he looks around, the park is suddenly empty. A shiver runs down his spine. He swore there were people in the park not but a moment ago.

He jumps, and screams, when someone touches his shoulder. He’s expecting to find a burgly hitman when he turns around, but all that greets him is the smiling face of a young boy.

“Sorry” the boy says, sitting next to donghyuck “I didn’t mean to startle you” 

“I-umm, not at all” he replies, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, until it hits him “Wait. I can understand you”

The stranger laughs “I’m half korean, so i know the language”

Donghyuck sighs in relief. He can’t believe his luck.

“You lost?” the boy - donghyuck should ask for his name- asks

“A little. No, actually a lot. Very lost” he admits deflating and taking his phone from his pocket “And my battery died”

The boy hums. “ Do you want me to help?”

“Yes.” he pleads “Thank you, you’re a lifesaver”

The boy gives him his phone, and Donghyuck quickly goes to the gps app and searches the hotel his family’s staying in. After a few taps and location adjustments, he’s glad to learn that the hotel isn’t too far from the park he’s currently at. Just a twenty minute walk away (hey it’s not the best, but it’s not the worst either).

“Thank you” Donghyuck repeats again and again, handing the phone back “Now i atleast know how to get back”

He stands up, bows to be polite, and is about to leave when the stranger grabs his wrist. 

“Wait” he says, sitting donghyuck back down. Red flags start going off inside Donghyuck’s head. Maybe he _is_ about to get killed. “I helped you, now i need you to help me”

Donghyuck gulps, and the boy probably seems to notice his fear, because he lets go of Donghyuck’s wrist with a mumbled sorry.

“How...could i help you?” Donghyuck asks. He’s rigid as a wood board, thinking about possible escape options. The guy’s skinny and has a small body, he could possibly toss him if things came to the worst.

He’s too immersed about thinking how to escape that he doesn’t notice that the stranger is close to his face now, head tilted to the side and is he really going to get kissed by a stranger in Beijing in the middle of the night-

Only, the boy’s lips don’t touch his. Instead, the boy lowers his face to Donghyck’s bare neck and bites into his skin, sending a sharp pain throughout his body. 

“What the fuck-” Donghyuck tries to shove the stranger away, but can’t seem to even push him a little, which doesn’t make sense because the boy shouldn’t be this strong. “Get away”

But of course, the stranger doesn’t, instead biting deeper into Donghyuck’s skin until he goes lightheaded and his vision starts to blur.

“Stop, please” Donghyuck protests, weakly, his eyes dropping closed against his will. “Stop”

He’s one second from passing out when the stranger stops, teeth leaving his neck.

“I’m sorry” the boy says, rubbing circles on Donghyuck’s shoulder “I haven’t fed in a while, i got a little carried away”

Donghyuck leans into the touch, too tired to care that he just got bitten by an actual vampire. “You’re going to have to take me to the hotel now, i feel like jelly”

The boy nods “It’s my fault you can’t move, so I should do that at least”

Donghyuck mumbles in agreement “Can you fly and shit like that?”

The vampire rolls his eyes. “This isn’t twilight. I can’t. But i have a car”

Donghyuck pouts “What a bummer”

\--------

“You said you couldn’t fly” Donghyuck accuses as renjun takes him into his arms and floats to go inside his hotel room’s balcony.

“I wasn’t about to carry your dead weight across the streets” he answers as he rests donghyuck on the ground gently “I’m not that strong”

“Pff, right” donghyuck replies mockingly “You sure were strong when you were draining my blood buddy”

The boy snorts “I have to go now. Thank you and sorry, again”

Donghyuck shakes his head “Who else can say they’ve met a vampire? Besides, you didn’t kill me so i take it as a win”

“You’re too trusting of strangers. There were many vampires in that park, you know? I had to pull out some bullshit so they wouldn’t feast on you”

“Ohhh, so you made the park empty” Donghyuck reasons and then remembers something he meant to ask “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Renjun”

And then he’s flying away, but that doesn’t stop Donghyuck from screaming “ I’m Donghyuck, I’ll be here all week! If you wanna make another hickey, come and find me!”


	2. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the most unexpected place, Donghyuck meets Renjun once again.

Donghyuck can’t believe his eyes when he sees the boy come inside his family’s orthodontic clinic, and apparently neither can the boy, if his jaw dropping is anything to go by.

“You!” Donghyuck stands up, hanging up on whatever customer had called in to cancel their reservation, and points a disbelieving finger at the boy, who looks like a deer caught in headlights right by the entrance. There’s a few other people in the waiting room, and an old lady gives them a disapproving glance, but Donghyuck couldn’t care less when the person who bit him in china is right in front of him. It’s vampire boy.

Renjun, as Donghyuck recalls his name, looks about ready to bolt out of there, but before he can move Donghyuck’s leaving his post at the front desk and putting an arm around his shoulders.

“What are you doing in korea?” He asks as he leads the vampire out of the establishment. Renjun sighs.

“I never thought i would see you again” the shorter boy replies, slapping donghyuck’s arm off of him.

“Are you here for, y know” he points at his own neck and then winks at the vampire. “Another hickey?”

Renjun scoffs, rolls his eyes, crosses his arms and then glares at Donghyuck “not even if you beg me would i bite you again”

Donghyuck laughs, completely not intimidated by the very real blood sucking vampire next to him “then what are you doing here?”

The boy looks tired, like chatting with Donghyuck made him age a 100 years in an instance. “Why do you think people go to the dentist?”

“For their teeth, obviously” Donghyuck replies.

“Exactly”

It takes him a moment (or two) to register what Renjun said, and when it does register, he just says dumbly “wait, vampires go to the dentist too?”

——-

Apparently, Renjun is his father’s last patient for the day, and Donghyuck’s ready to bombard him with questions as soon as the boy comes out from his parent’s office.

“How-“

“I’ll answer any questions you have but not here because I’m hungry, and do not look at me like that, we eat like any other normal person would”

It takes him a second to knock on his dad’s door and tell him he’ll go eat with some friends nearby and then he’s following Renjun through the exit.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress posting. Decided to add to the story.


End file.
